In His Arms
by SupernaturalxFantasy
Summary: A harmless one-shot with Jeremy remembering how he was brought into the world of vampires. AU, implied sex, OOC for both characters. Rated M just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anyone in it. If I did there would be a lot more gay action in it :D**

**Author's Note: It's my first story published on this site. Please be nice and no flamers. **

**In His Arms**

"Love, you should really come inside."

"I'll come inside in a minute."

Klaus. I love him so much that words just cannot express how I feel. He means the world to me. We are mates, as in soul mates. I am bound to him for life by blood. I was turned only a few months ago and I am amazed at this new life. Becoming a vampire has always been a fantasy of mine. Ever since I was a young boy, I've loved the supernatural. I was constantly reading werewolf novels, watching vampire movies, and even writing a little bit about what it would be like to be thrown into a world inhabited by mystical creatures.

Imagine my surprise when I wake up one morning only to discover that it's all true. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_I had woken up this morning feeling groggy. I immediately stripped and went into my bathroom I share with my sister. I showered and made sure to lather, rinse, and repeat. After rinsing off for a second time, I rubbed one out. Thinking of my sister's boyfriend's older brother, Damon, I came quickly. I washed the walls of the sticky, white mess and shut the water off. I took my time toweling off and proceeded to pick out a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a simple, plain gray shirt. I got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen where I smelt the delicious aroma of bacon cooking. I saw my sister at the stove scraping the remaining eggs and bacon from the pan to put them on the plate. I was so hungry that I grabbed the plate and started eating with my hands. _

_"Jere, I have told you a thousand times not to steal the food before I take some for myself. You always eat it all!"My sister, Elena, complained with a mock pout on her face. _

_"Fine, Lena, I'll give you my scraps, if there's any left," I told her with a devious grin on my face. _

_"Not happening. I slaved over the stove to cook you breakfast and this is how you repay me? I'm so hurt," she said, sighing melodramatically. _

_"But it's the woman's job to cook for the man of the house," I said jokingly. _

_"You're an ass you know that? Just because I cook, clean, and do your laundry doesn't mean you have to stereotype me here, Jere. I'd like to see you do all of those chores for a week then you can say whatever you want," she retorted._

_"Oh hell no! I appreciate everything you do for me and more. Being just us is hard sometimes but I know that you love and care for me as I love and care for you. We have to watch out for each other." I told her, tears welling up in my eyes._

_"Oh Jere, there's no need for you to get emotional. I'll always be there for you. You don't have to worry about that," Elena said with confidence._

_"Thanks, Lena. I'm gonna head over to the Grill. Have fun with your boy toys," I teased. _

_"Get out of here you ass. Be safe though," she warned. _

_"Yeah, yeah mother." And on that note, I left the house. _

_I walked for about ten minutes until I came to the Grill. Inside, I went to my usual table and ordered something to drink, just so I wouldn't be a hassle. It didn't seem to be that busy so I got out my sketch pad and pencil and began drawing the scenery around me. I looked to the bar and began drawing one of the patrons sitting on his barstool, nursing a drink. 'Must have had a rough night' I thought. After completing that section, I moved onto the doorway area. Right as I turned to face the door, the most attractive man walked in. _

_A combination of dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a wicked grin, he looked like a force to be reckoned with. It also helped that he had a nice, muscular build. He seemed to be about twenty four maybe twenty five. 'Just a little older than Damon' I thought. After drooling over him for a good five minutes, I went back to my sketch pad and began drawing him._

_'Wonder if he plays for my team. Probably not. All of the good ones are usually straight.' I internally debated with myself. _

_While have an inner conflict, I didn't notice this gorgeous specimen walking over my way until I heard his melodious voice._

_"Well hello. What do we have here? A handsome young teenager sitting all alone; let me rectify that. My name is Klaus. May I have the pleasure of knowing the gentleman's name?" _

_'Wow. He sure knows how to charm a guy.' I thought. _

_"My-y n-name's Jeremy. N-nice t-to meet you," I stuttered like an idiot. _

_"What a fine name for such a fine fellow. Would you like some company? I mean unless you're expecting someone, then I can leave," Klaus asked with a killer smile. _

_"I'm here by myself. Please, have a seat." _

_"Don't mind if I do. Say, how old are you by any chance?" he asked curiously. _

_"I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen in the fall," I answered. While gazing into my eyes he said, _

_"How delightful. Let's get out of here. We can go back to my place and finish up this conversation." For some reason, I got all of my things and went with him. It's like I had no control over my own body! _

_He took me to his house in a brand new white BMW. I can't really call it a house though because it was so huge! I could fit at least three of my own house in this one. I got out of the car, somewhat monotonously, and followed this man up the stairs. He stopped at a door, told me to get comfortable, and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. I walked over to a comfortable looking chair and awaited Klaus's return. _

_About five minutes passed before he returned. When he came out of the bathroom, he was shirtless. I was hard in less than three seconds. He had the most tantalizing abs I had ever laid my teenage eyes upon. A fully developed six pack I could just run my tongue over. 'What the hell? I get that I'm horny but did I seriously just think that?' I wondered. Subconsciously licking my lips, I was unaware, yet again, that he had gotten closer to me. Within a foot of each other, Klaus gazed right into my eyes. Again, I felt as if I couldn't look away from this beautiful god. _

_"What I am about to tell you, Jeremy is one hundred percent completely true. Do not run and do not move. I am being serious, so do not doubt me. I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid born centuries ago. I am one of the Original vampires spawned from the Original witch. I drink blood to survive and I had the intentions of seducing you here for a quick bite to eat and a quick fuck. However, I felt you calling to me. Your blood sang to me just as a vampire's mate's blood would. What I am saying is that you, Jeremy, are my mate." Klaus said. _

_I didn't doubt him. As odd as it sounds, I almost fully believed him. The only thing missing is the proof. _

_"Show me. I'll accept it the faster I see the tangible proof. Show me fangs, speed, strength; just something that proves to me you are a real vampire-werewolf hybrid thingy." _

_And did he show me alright. I saw him move to the other side of the room in a blur. He also lifted the bed with one arm (in the process breaking it) and put it back down. He raced back over to me with that same speed and showed me his fangs. Never before had I been so mesmerized. _

_"Bite me," I whispered._

_"Are you sure? Do you understand what that implies? I am going to drink from you and I don't know if I'll want to stop," he said hesitantly. _

_"I trust you. You won't take too much." _

_With that declaration, he tilted my head to the side and bite into my neck. It was the best experience of my life. I didn't realize how erotic and kinky it could be. Klaus sucking the life out of me had to be the hottest thing ever. I began getting light-headed so I knew it was time for him to stop. _

_"Klaus, I'm getting dizzy. That's enough," I told him. He let go of me, bit into his wrist, and held it in front of me. _

_"Drink this. It will quicken the healing process," Klaus told me. With that being said, I accepted the offering and drank. His blood tasted nothing like I would have expected. Instead of being coppery and metallic, it tasted of honey and apples, with a hint of something spicy. _

_"Just be careful. With vampire blood, especially mine being so powerful, in your system if you die, you'll come back alive. You have about twenty four hours until it'll be out of your system," he said. That's so cool! I want to be a vampire so badly, so I voiced my opinion. _

_"I want to be a vampire too! Can you make me one please?" I asked him sweetly. _

_"Not quite yet but in time I will. "_

_And with time he did turn me. First, we spent time together, to get to know each other. We found out the important things and the trivial things ranging from how many siblings we have to what makes us tick. Boy, do a lot of things make Klaus tick. We also met each other's siblings. He met Elena, and in return I found out that they already knew each other. Elena has been dating a vampire and they've been trying to figure out a way to kill Klaus. Go figure! All of this has been happening right under my nose. I met Klaus's family; his sister, Rebekah, who's a prissy bitch with a good, nonfunctional heart. His older brother, Elijah, who seems to have a stick up his ass, Finn, the more serious of the family, but nonetheless sweet, and Kol, the younger brother who keeps trying to seduce me much to Klaus's chagrin. _

_A few weeks after meeting each other's family, we spent our sixth month anniversary making love. I have never had as many orgasms in a row then I did with Nik (I am one of the few that is allowed to call him Nik since I am his lover). I had an unbelievable seven orgasms in less than five hours. That man makes me nuts. It was one of the best days of my life. Finally, for our nine month anniversary, Nik took me out for my last dinner as a human. At exactly midnight that night, he twisted my neck. I woke up a few hours later, he gave me blood, and I became a vampire._

_~End Flashback~_

It's taken me a little bit to adjust to this life. Never growing older, to forever be stuck in an eighteen year old body. I have to drink blood at least once a day. Apparently if I don't feed, I'll eventually go mad with thirst. Thank god I have my lover with me. I love Niklaus with all my heart. I know that I can go to him if I am having a problem or just need to be comforted. He loves me no matter what and I know that I'll always be safe in his arms.

**The End **


End file.
